En busca de mis recuerdos
by AhomeDea
Summary: Sé que existo, más no sé quién soy, nací en un mundo maravilloso y pronto sabré por qué.


De repente de la nada había en mi mente un ensordecedor zumbido que inundaba el vacío en mi memoria… Me encontraba de pie frente a un hombre que me veía sacado de sí pero que me hablaba con familiaridad y ¿cariño? Parecía conocerme. De hecho todo a mi alrededor me resultaba familiar y sin embargo mi mente se encontraba vacía, escuchaba el oleaje intranquilo del mar y el viento soplaba fresco en mi cara trayendo el aroma a sal de la playa, algo iba a cambiar en mi vida ese día porque hasta el crujir de la madera en el follaje de los árboles me lo decía... ¿aunque, qué era? ¿qué podía ser tan importante en la vida de alguien cuya memoria se encontraba vacía?.

Otras personas, hombres y mujeres como de mi edad llegaban con el anciano, hablaban con él se iban sonrientes y emocionados pero yo permanecía de pie sin saber aun qué hacer y sin animarme a dirigirme hacia el anciano que era el único en ese lugar que me dirigía la mirada, iban y venían, él los atendía y volvía a verme, todo era extraño. Sentí que todo me dio vueltas… no resistí y me senté en el suelo, en verdad había algo mal conmigo y no sabía qué, es algo estúpido puesto que lo principal que estaba mal era el hecho de no conocer a nadie ni saber nada de mí, no sabía quién era ni qué hacía en ese lugar.

El mareo ya se me pasaba, me encontraba ahí, tratando de encontrar una pista sobre mi identidad cuando dos miradas se posaron sobre mí, una mujer de ojos verdes penetrantes que adornaban su tez morena, su peinado un tanto gracioso a mi parecer en dos coletas de melena verde se ondearon como dándome la despedida al ella bajar corriendo la colina y perderse de mi vista… la otra, una mirada de madera, pasiva, un chico un tanto atolondrado, pues pude ver que estaba de cacería y su presa había huido al mirarme…

- ¿Te sientes bien? –el anciano al fin se había desocupado y se había animado a caminar hacia mí, me tendió la mano para que me pusiera de pie.

- Yo… no lo sé.

Su rostro apacible me brindó una sonrisa, dio media vuelta y volvió al lugar en donde estaba, seguro supongo de que lo seguiría.

_- Ven a mí… Armitage_

Era la voz del anciano, y sonó en mi mente, porque vi que me miraba pero no movió los labios, por supuesto que ahora sí lo seguí, había dicho un nombre, mi nombre, hasta hace unos segundos ignoraba quién era y ahora esa voz en mi mente me daba una identidad.

- ¿Tú sabes quién soy? –le dije al estar cerca de él.

- No, pero ese es tu nombre –me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Oiga, yo… no me siento bien, y… ¡escuche! No sé quién soy ¿sí? Estoy muy confundida y la verdad quisiera que usted me aclarara las dudas que hay en mi cabeza porque en verdad siento que enloqueceré si no me ayuda.

Su serenidad me parecía burlesca…

- Armitage, no estoy para bromas, ya estoy muy viejo –dijo luego de un rato de silencio. No comprendí.

- Di… disculpe pero no estoy bromeando.

- Sí… claro. Por favor, toda tu vida has vivido en Isla Siwa, no me vengas con que ya no me conoces, desde que eras pequeña vienes aquí a hacerme travesuras, y seguro que esta nueva te la acabas de inventar, no es gracioso que juegues así.

No, él no mentía, en verdad me conocía, pero entonces… ¿por qué yo no recordaba nada?

- ¿Entonces por qué dijo que no sabe quién soy?

- Armi… yo no puedo saber quién eres aun, tu camino está por comenzar.

¡Diablos! Todo comenzaba a complicarse en mi mente.

- Oye hija, tienes cara de que no estás bromeando –al fin el anciano notaba mi preocupación.

- Señor… siento como si acabara de nacer en este momento –le dije al borde de las lágrimas.

El anciano se acercó a mí y me abrazó protectoramente.

- Ya comprendo… -susurraba al tiempo que acariciaba mi cabello-. El golpe fue muy fuerte para ti, tanto, que tu mente se ha bloqueado.

- ¿De qué habla?

- Armitage, sería cruel que te dijera lo ocurrido si fue tan doloroso para ti como para poner tu mente en cero, sería llenar la nueva vida que quieres comenzar de tristeza.

- ¿Quiere decir que no me dirá nada?

- Lo único que te diré es que tú sola te encontrarás un día, pero no será hoy.

El anciano me veía con tanta ternura… su abrazo me resultaba tan paternal… no pude evitar comenzar a llorar como una niña pequeña.

- ¡Sé fuerte pequeña! –me decía el anciano, pero yo no podía dejar de llorar porque…

- ¡Me siento sola! ¡Tengo mucho miedo! ¡No sé quién soy! ¡No sé dónde estoy! ¡No sé qué hago aquí! ¡Necesito de alguien! ¡No quiero estar sola! –me ahogaba en mi llanto-. ¡No quiero! –al prolongar mi grito una luz emanó de mi frente y un pequeño sello luminoso apareció por un momento.

El anciano se sorprendió tanto por el resplandor que me alejó bruscamente y me mantuvo aprisionada de los hombros hasta que ese resplandor se desvaneció.

- No lo creo, ¿será posible que tú…?

Antes de que el anciano terminara su pregunta un pequeño ruido se oyó entre las ramas del árbol más cercano y de las ramas una criatura extraña con mirada tierna y de aspecto tierno asomó.

- Tú -dijo la criatura en un extraño idioma que sin embargo comprendí perfectamente-. ¡Tú serás mi maestro!

Estaba muy sorprendida, desde que aparecí en ese lugar supe que algo en mi vida cambiaría, ahora estaba confirmado, aun tenía muchas dudas en mi mente que seguramente el anciano resolvería, mientras, había aparecido esa extraña criatura… pronto sabría que ese ser se volvería muy importante para mí.


End file.
